


Puts The Sweetness In

by emmadangerheart



Category: Yes (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadangerheart/pseuds/emmadangerheart
Summary: Jon and Chris have been together for nearly three years now. Jon worries that Chris doesn't love him as much as he used to, but Chris soon sets him right.





	Puts The Sweetness In

Chris looked out from the cliff into the valley filled of wildflowers and fresh green grass below. Him and Jon had moved here a year ago. Chris alway had enjoyed walks in the morning. He enjoyed watching the sun go up. He enjoyed the sounds of the nature around him and the feeling of the wind in his hair. Usually Jon joined Chris on his walks, but Jon was still asleep this morning and Chris decided not to wake him up and to just go without him this morning. He like being alone, but he loved being with his dear Jon even more than anything in the world.

Chris could hardly believe how long the two of them had been together. They had managed to keep the secret of the relationship for nearly a year, but their keyboard player, Rick had found the two of them kissing on the couch late one night when the band lived together for a while and soon the rest of the band found out about their relationship. Chris and Jon decided to move in together some where,so they could spend more alone time together without having to worry about being caught by the rest of the band.

After a nice long walk he decided to turn around and head back to the small cottage that him and Jon shared.  
Chris had came back inside from his long walk. He was so worn out from his walk that just he flopped down on the couch. He lied his head back and closed his eyes.  
He was almost asleep when he felt someone sit down in his lap.  
“Well hello, there Jon.” he said as he opened his eyes up and look down at his lover.  
“Hello, my dear fish.” Jon said as he leaned his head against Chris’s chest.  
“I see you finally decide to wake up,” Chris said with a laugh.  
“Yeah,” Jon said softly and then followed with a sigh.  
Chris let his fingers softly weave through Jon’s hair. He could tell something was wrong with his love.  
“What’s wrong?” Chris said as he petted his lover’s hair.  
“Nothing,” Jon said.  
“Oh, don’t give me this nothing crap. Something bother you, I can tell. Now tell your fish what’s the matter,” Chris sweetly said.  
“Oh fine, I’m just worried that I’m not good enough for you. I worry about it a lot. I love you, but I just feel that I’m waste of space for you and that you don’t love me as much as you used to.” Jon said. 

Chris let out a deep laugh.  
“My silly Jon. You’re not a waste of space. I love you. I love everything about you even your faults. How could you think of something like that.” Chris said.  
“Really?” Jon softly said as he looked up at Chris with his eyes filled with tears.  
“Yes, really. Now don’t break down on me,” Chris said as he gently wiped the tears away from Jon’s face.  
“How did I ever get such a sweet man as you?” Jon said.  
“How did i ever get a man like you?” Chris said with a smile across his lips.  
“I love you, Chris,” Jon said.  
“I love you, too,” Chris said and then leaned down and gave Jon a sweet kiss.Jon pulled Chris by his forest green scarf which he still had on from his walk in for longer, in closer for a longer, deeper kiss. Chris smiled against Jon’s lips and gladly kissed him back.

Jon pulled away and laid his head back on Chris’s chest. Jon played with his necklace which Chris gave him on their first anniversary. Chris looked down at Jon  
“You still have the necklace I gave you.” Chris said.  
“Of course, I never take it off. I can’t believe it has been nearly three years since we met.” Jon said as he played with the sapphire gem of the necklace.  
“I can’t believe you put up with me this long,” Chris laughed as he leaned his head on top of Jon’s.  
“I love you truly my sweet sweet Chris,” Jon said.  
“I love you my sweet Jon,” Chris replied.  
Jon let a smile grow across his face and then buried himself in Chris’ chest and was slowly drifted off to sleep.  
“Oh, don’t you dare go back to sleep on me again. You just woke up,” Chris said.

Chris knew exactly how to get Jon good awake. He began to tickle Jon’s sides. Jon woke up and was bursting out in giggles.  
“Stop that. Okay, I’m awake.” Jon said in between giggles.  
“But I love hearing your laugh,” Chris said into Jon’s ear as he continue to tickle Jon. Jon countie to laugh. Jon was getting out of breath.  
“Chris, stop please. I can’t breathe you’re making me laugh so hard.” Jon said out of breath.  
“Okay, Okay,” Chris said with a smile and finally stop tickling Jon to death.

Jon got his breath back and playful punch Chris in the stomach.  
“Hey!” Chris yelled.  
“You deserved it you bugger,” Jon said with a playful grin.  
“You just want me to say sorry. Not going to happen. I had to get you awake one way or another,” Chris said crossing his arms across his chest.  
“Fine,” Jon said as he moved away from Chris to the other end of couch and sat with his arms crossed.  
Chris eyed at him and Jon eyed back. Chris couldn’t take it any longer and finally surrendered. He crawled on top of Jon and started to give him sweet and passionate kisses.  
“I can never stay mad at you for long,” Chris said in between kisses.  
“Me either,”Jon replied back with a smile and continued back kissing Chris.


End file.
